Before Too Long
by MadGeorge
Summary: Sara is in a bad mood and Nick wants to help. Sara POV. R&R please? CHAPTER 4 NOW UP! Chapter 5 coming soon!
1. Reminding Nicky

Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me.

Spoilers: Itsy bitsy teeny weeny ones for Season 5, and in fact, if you aren't me(which you aren't) you probably won't notice them at all. And a biggie for an upcoming S6 ep(don't know which one, but probably "A Bullet Runs Through It" not sure if it's pt 1 or 2 though).

A/N: This is set during S6, in fact, the whole story is based on a spoiler I heard for an upcoming eppy. Sara's POV. Snickers cuteness near the end, you have been warned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm running through the halls, running into oblivion. It's the story of my life. I have no direction, no idea where I'm going, and when I think I connect with someone, all of a sudden that connection is shattered. All I wanted was to talk to him, I walked into his office and there he was, sitting hugging HER. All I could think was that I needed to get out of there, quickly, before I did something I would regret.

I'm sitting in the break room, on the floor. My head hurts so much I can barely breathe, and I'm so angry I can't even cry. I mean, all that time, if he hadn't had feelings for me, he should have just told me so. I thought it was because he doesn't like "dating in the office", but now it's perfectly clear that he just didn't want to date ME.

Shit, I hear someone coming. I wipe the nonexistant tears from my eyes and push my hair behind my ears. I stand up and shake my head a little bit. It's not him coming in though... It's Warrick. He barely notices that I'm here, just mumbling a quick hello and grabbing a coffee before heading out again. I'm all alone... Alone with my thoughts, my anger. I have always hated when people lie to me. For whatever reason. And this one is especially hurtful.

Although I abandoned the crush on him a while ago, I still hate the fact that he didn't just tell me. As much at it would have hurt at the time, I would have felt a lot better knowing that he didn't see me that way, rather then spending all this time thinking about what might have been.

And when reality would slowly creep back around, I would be left feeling empty, destroyed, and totally worthless. All of that could have been avoided if he'd just had the stones to tell me the truth. I sit down in a chair, lean back, and think. I can remember what I was like, a little girl with a crush. I chased him for so long, and even though I've given up now, I always assumed it was over. My mind is reeling, but it's slowing down now. I'm still fuming, but I'm not going to let this get to me. If I do that, he'll win.

I sit here for what feels like an hour, I should be working. Sitting here like this just doesn't feel right. I lean over and put my head in my hands, I just need to be able to relax for a minute. I hear the door creak open again. I can't say I care who it is, so I ignore it. I don't look up, I just try to drown out all the noise. I hear a coffee cup being filled, then another. Hmm... Probably someone on a coffee run.

I hear a cup hit the table in front of me.

"Drink up Sara. You tired?"

It's Nick. I thought he was out on a case. I look up gratefully and try to smile.

"Yeah, a little bit. Thanks." I accept the cup and take a swig. It's so good, nice and hot, just the way I like it.

"No problem. I just got back from my crime scene. Took a few samples to the lab, now all I gotta do is wait. What about you? You were in tonight, right?"

He looks at me intently, his head tilted. It's kind of cute, actually. I can feel heat in my cheeks. God, I hope I'm not blushing.

"Uh-huh. My case from last week still hasn't wrapped, so I'm in a sea of evidence right now. I've got a few samples in the lab too." I smile apologetically, "so I guess yours might take awhile."

The corners of his mouth turn up a little. He pulls out a chair across from me and takes a seat.

"That's okay, I don't mind sitting here with you." He pauses for a minute, I wonder if I should say something. But then he interjects.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your eyes are a little bloodshot."

He takes a sip of coffee. I don't say anything, I don't know if I want to tell him. I mean, it's not as if it's anything that would interest him.

"Sara. Come on. You can tell me. Is it your case? I know it's stressful Sar', it is for all of us. I mean..."

I interrupt him.

"No... Just... No. It's not my case. I mean, the case is pretty bad. They always are, I mean, if they weren't, then... Sorry. I'm babbling. It's just that... I'm not having such a good day."

I bite my lip a little bit.

"I'm just a little annoyed at Grissom."

Well, it's true. I am annoyed with him.

"Sara, I've never known you to be 'just a little" anything." He says with a raised eyerow.

"Okay... More then just a little." I feel exposed, it just feels funny to be called on that.

He leans in a little.

"Sara, it's Grissom, he doesn't think like the rest of us, it's like his "what not to say and when not to say it" filter is missing."

"I know that." I don't mean to snap at him. "Sorry. He didn't say anything. It's complicated. I don't know if you'd understand."

He sits quietly, clearly choosing his next words.

"This isn't about that monster crush you've had on Grissom for just about, well, forever, is it?"

I turn and stare at him. I'm hoping my mouth has the dignity to stay closed.

"What?"

"Sorry, but, well... It's not like it isn't obvious that you've got it bad." Nick is beginning to look uncomfortable. I can tell that he wishes he hadn't brought it up.

"Yeah... I'll admit to that. I wish I could say I knew why. You know, I always thought he was exactly what I wanted. He was a lot like me, kept to himself, and he always stuck to his guns, you know?"

"Course he did..." He shakes his head a little. "Does. What are you saying Sar'?" he is obviously confused.

"Well. We've all noticed how he looks at her." I can't bring myself to say Sofia right now. "The way I always wanted him to look at me. He always told me that he didn't want a relationship at work." I'm feeling the anger rushing back to me. Nick notices.

"Look Sara. Grissom's married to his job. You know that. I know that, Hell, blind and deaf people know that. It's a pity that he didn't handle this better though. I mean, any other guy'd be falling over himself to have you."

"Yeah, we think he's married to his job. I was sure he was, until today! I went into his office to ask him about something, and he was sitting with his arms around her..."

"Her being..."

"Take a wild guess!" I snap at him, feeling instantly awful.

"Oh... It was Sofia huh?"

"Yep." I take a deep breath and lean back. I reach for my coffee and take a big gulp. God know I need it. "I mean, I would have understood if he had just not wanted to see anyone in the office, but now... Now I know he just didn't want to see me." I feel the rage rushing through me.

Nick grabs my hand and gives it a little squeeze. "Sar', he's stupid. I mean, sure, he's a genius, but he's stupid. He doesn't realise how amazing you are, and you know what? Some day he will, and he's gonna be kicking himself because he let you go."

I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Yeah, I guess you're right. About him being a genius... And about him being stupid. But I never asked him to lie to me. All he had to do was tell me the truth! " I grit my teeth, I can't believe how much this is getting to me.

"Sara, I know that this sucks right now, but it always does. Unrequited love's a bitch. Always will be. Trust me. I've experienced it, everyone has. I know how much it sucks to love someone and not have them love you back. But you know what? Someday, someone who deserves you is gonna come along, and you're gonna be happier then you ever dreamed. Grissom doesn't deserve you, Hank DEFINITELY didn't deserve you, and because of them, it'll feel even more special when that person who deserves you gets here."

I try to smile, but I can't make my lips stay. "But Nicky... How do I know it's the right person?"

Nick seems to notice. He smiles tenderly, "believe me, honey. You'll know." He lets go of my hand, stands up, and walks around so he's next to me. He pulls me out of my chair and hugs me. His grip is so tight that I lose my breath. He's warm... It's a great feeling. It's been a long time since I touched a warm body, I'm so used to the cold ones...

"You'll know." He repeats, his voice falters a little. It sounds like he's sad about something. I lift my arms and hug him back. I feel so secure, wrapped in his embrace.

"You'll feel like you can't live without them, you'll feel like you're floating on air whenever they're around. It's the most amazing feeling in the world. And... And you know what? They're gonna feel it back. And that's how you'll know for sure."

I let my arms fall, he's still hugging me, tightly. Like he's scared to let me go. No one's ever hugged me like that before. I stand still, and then I realise that his chest is heaving. He's starting to cry... I lift my arms and wrap them around his neck again, I run one hand through his hair. We stand there like that for a long time. It's strangely comforting though. Soon enough, he's not crying anymore. I let go once more and so does he, I grab his hands and raise them to my mouth, I give each one a gentle kiss and hold them to my chin. I look up into his eyes. They're bloodshot, and there are tear marks on his face, but he's smiling again. I love it when he smiles...

"Nicky... I just wish that I could believe you... I don't understand my feelings. How do I know when I feel it?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure I know.

"It's a feeling that you won't be able to explain. But when you feel it, there's no mistaking it. And it's even better when they feel it back. I haven't had that joy in my life yet, but you will..." Nick's face shows very little emotion, for the first time, I'm finding it hard to read him.

I wish Nick would feel that way about me. I've wished it for a while now. Even when I still liked Grissom. Nick was always there for me. When I was sad, he would just sit and listen to my problems, he wouldn't say anything to try and fix them. He knew that the most he could do was listen. Even when I told Grissom about my family, he kept cutting in, trying to find a scientific explanation. Nick never did that. I can swear I'm getting vibes from him, but I'm scared to do anything.

He keeps speaking. "And, Sara? Promise me.. Promise me that when you find that guy, you'll make him realise how lucky he is. Every day. Make sure that he knows that he's the luckiest man in the world."

"Why?"

"Because he'll get to wake up next to you every day..." He tries to smile, but I can tell he's not gonna make it.

"Nicky..." I can't look him in the eye.

"No." He says sharply, interrupting me. "It's true."

I have to do it... So I lean toward him, shut my eyes, and give him a kiss on the cheek, right on top of one of the tear streaks. His face is hot to the touch.

"Thanks Nicky... That means a lot to me."

"S'ok. You're worth it. So promise me."

He looks at me, and I can see the question in his eyes.

"I promise. I promise to remind you. Every day."

I give his cheek another kiss on the cheek and hug him tightly. I can feel my eyes welling up with tears. I let go of him.

"We'd better get back to work..." I feel like I'm naked, but I'm glad I did it. I turn to leave. His voice calls me back.

"Sara?"

I turn around.

"Um... Yeah?"

He smiles, one of those genuine smiles that make my knees go weak.

"Breakfast after shift?"

I fight the growing grin.

"Count me in, cowboy. Oh, and Nicky?"

"Yeah Sar'?"

"Thanks. For listening."

"No Sara. Thank you."

We both turn and go out seperate ways.

But somehow, I know we'll be back together again before too long.

**TBC**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: R&R please? Should I continue this? If you review, it will rock my socks. Right into a box. So please do, that little button is calling you!


	2. Buttering the Toast

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** Everyone seems to like certain lines. That's funny, lol. **AnMaDeRoNi:** Thanks, hopefully it will be calling you again after this chap! **Awesomepossum: **Thanks hon! That's sweet of you to say, huggles. Thanks for the Snickers bar... MMMM Snickers... Oh, and I will totally NOT stop distracting you from your English homework. It's my job, dontcha know! **Missbrat155: ** jaw drops OMG. Praise from such an amzing writer! I am ever so humbled... I have been following one of your stories for ages! **Everyone else: **You all wanted another chappie, so here you go. Great. Now I have to try and top that last one... Bugger all...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the end of my shift and I'm still reeling from shock. I've been feeling a little lightheaded ever since Nick first sat down with me. He seemed to know exactly what to say. He always does... After I left him in the break room, I went straight to the lab, apparently my samples were ready. I was too distracted to pay attention to what the new girl was telling me. All I heard was that I had three matches. That meant my case was wrapped. I was glad, I'd been working on it for over a week. Of course, in the end, the husband did it. It seems like it's always the husband that does it. But as weird as it sounds, this time I didn't think it was him. I really didn't. I need a coffee.

"Hey Sara! Wait up!" I hear the voice call me back. It's Greg. I haven't talked to him in a few days.

I stop and turn around. "Hey Greg."

"Long time no see. Whatcha doing?"

"Um, I'm on my way to get a coffee. You?"

"Oh, same. I'm on break. Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go." He grabs my arm and tugs me down the hall.

We get to the break room and he generously pours me a mug.

"Thanks Greg. So what was with the rush?"

He hesitates.

"Well, I was wondering, you know how Grissom hired another new tech, Wendy? Pretty girl. I kinda like her. I was wondering... Do you think she'd go out with me?"

I smile at him, he's so cute when he's nervous.

"Isn't that cute! Our Greg has a crush. And to answer your question, I've only met her for a second, so I couldn't tell you anything. But Catherine worked with Wendy, so maybe you could ask her."

The corners of his mouth turn down a little, clearly he'd been hoping for a better answer.

"Sorry Greg. Look, I hate to do this to you, but I've got plans, so I better get going."

He slumps back into his chair.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Look Greg, just tell this girl how you feel. I'm sure she'd be glad to hang out with you. She's new and could probably use a friend, especially one as cute as you." I give him a little wink, to cheer him up.

He tries to hide his smile, but I see it anyway.

"Thanks Sara."

I get up and head out, my coffee still in hand. On my way back, I feel someone grab my shoulder.

"That was a decent thing you did back there."

I turn around.

"Thanks Nick..." I can feel the familiar flush creeping back into my cheeks.

"S'ok. Just thought I'd let you know. Greg needed that. So... We still on for breakfast? Cause I'm ready when you are."

"Of course we're still on. Can you give me a few minutes though? I just want to grab my stuff. So where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could come over to my place and we could make something, things taste better when you cook em yourself."

I smile. It's a nice idea.

"That'd be great."

"Alright. So, I haven't done my groceries yet, so why don't you meet me at that great 24 hour supermarket? We can get stuff to make whatever you want."

"Sounds good. Meet you there in, oh," I check the time on my pager, "20 minutes?"

"Looking forward to it." He nods awkwardly.

"Me too."

NIck smiles at me, I feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering away. I smile back. He turns around and heads off, before he turns the corner he looks back again. I wave to him. He laughs and turns to leave.

I turn again and head to the locker room to get my stuff. I open my locker and grab my bag. I slip my coat on and put on my scarf. It's been getting a little chilly lately. I open my bag and look for my keys, I pull them out and pocket them, it's become a habit now. I learned when I was 15 to always put my keys in my pocket before leaving anywhere, so that if someone steals my bag, I can still get home. It's never been necessary, but I still do it.

I weave through the halls toward the parking lot. I spot Catherine in the hall.

"See you tommorrow."

"Bye Sara. I like your coat."

"Thanks. It was a gift."

"Nice, I'll see you later."

"Bye Cath." I turn around again and keep going.

Finally I get out to my car, it's a good thing I put my coat and everything on, because it's really pretty cold out. I climb in and start it up. The radio comes on. Some country song. I'm too tired to change the station.

I drive the familiar route to the supermarket. Being a single girl in Vegas, I'm there a lot. I pull into the parking lot and stop. I get out of the car and look around. I don't see Nick at first. I walk over to the doors, still looking around. I stand by the doors for a minute or two waiting before I see him. He's walking over from his car. His hands are crammed into his pockets and he's hunched over a little. He pulls one hand out and gives a jerky little wave.

I can't help but laugh. Nick has never been good at withstanding the cold. He smiles a bit.

"So Nicky, you ready to do some shopping?"

"Yeah. You're a vegetarian right? So no bacon and eggs I guess..." He says with a little wink.

I punch him in the shoulder.

"Yes, I mean, No... I mean, no bacon and eggs, yes vegetarian." All of a sudden it seems like I don't know how to talk. I hate when I get this way.

"Don't worry Sara. I get it." He laughs. "It's damn cold out here though, how about we move on inside?"

"Best idea you've had all day." I grab his arm and give it a little pull. He doesn't need convincing.

We walk on inside. It's not very busy. We stand awkwardly, tryng to decide which way to go. I suddenly feel really gawky and strange.

"Okay. What about some... French toast? You aren't one of those vegenegan-y people are you?"

I pull him over toward the vegetable stands. "No, I'm not a VEGAN. Come on Nick, vegenegan-y? What kind of word is that?" I can't stop laughing. Evidently I'm not the only one who gets a little tongue-tied sometimes.

"Sorry Sar'. I don't know what the word is. I don't know how anyone could do that. I need my steak."

I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. "Not today, you don't. French toast sounds pretty good. But we need a little more then that. How about omelettes? I make good omelettes."

He grabs a red pepper and tosses it in the air. "Sounds like we could make that work." The pepper gets away from him and he scrambles after it. A clerk looks at us disdainfully.

"Nick, come on! People are looking!" I can feel my cheeks heating up again.

Nick looks up at me, "sorry Sara! Coming." He puts the pepper back on the shelf.

"Nick!" I exclaim, "that thing is dirty now!"

"Are you saying you don't wash things before you eat em?" He asks with a cocked head.

I roll my eyes at him. "You know what I mean. Okay, we need to get a move on. I'm starving."

"Okay. Well, french toast and omelettes then?"

"Sounds great."

"Well then, come on." Nick turns around and starts over to the checkout counters. He grabs a basket and walks back to me.

"Okay, Sara. So, what kind of veggies do you like?" He sweeps his hand to indicate the rows of different vegetables.

I fold my hands behind my back and take a few steps around the shelf. "Well, peppers and brocolli are two of my favourites. I'm also a big spinach fan." I say, grabbing a couple of peppers and throwing them into the basket.

"Okay, those sound good." He grabs a bag of spinach and a bunch of brocolli and deposits them into the basket.

"So, Sar', is that it for veggies? Or is there anything else you like?"

"Those are good for me, but you can add anything you want." I'm already looking around for anything else to get.

"Nope, that's okay with me."

I wander over to the back of the store. Nick follows me. I go over to the eggs. Nick reaches in front of me and grabs a carton of brown eggs. He goes to put them in the basket. I put my hand on his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Um... Buying eggs?"

"No, no, you've got to check to make sure none of them are broken first." I take the carton out of his hand and open it, I start lifting each of the eggs.

"Oh, yeah, my mom used to do that." He smiles a little.

I find a broken egg about halfway through the carton. I put it back on the shelf and grab another one. Luckily there aren't any broken ones in this carton. I put it in the basket.

"Sorry, I always do that. I figure I can really get my moneys worth to make sure that I can use all the eggs."

Nick laughs at me. "S'ok Sara. It's a good idea, I'll have to start doing that. Okay, we got eggs, veggies. What else do we need? Bread, I don't have any." I raise an eyebrow. Seeing my face, he rolls his eyes. "I do that whole, single-guy-shopping thing, buy what you need when you need it, you know?"

He turns around and walks over to the bread aisle. I follow him

"So miss Sidle, brown bread or white?"

I look the shelves up and down.

"I eat brown at home, so is white okay? It'll be a bit of a treat."

"Sure, grab a bag, anything else you want? Drinks maybe?"

I grab a bag of bread and put it in the basket, I can smell it, I love the smell of bread.

"Yeah, sure. I usually drink beer, but it's not exactly a morning beverage is it? I guess maybe some juice? Orange is always nice. that okay with you?"

Nck shrugs, "I've got a carton of orange back home, actually. But I should probably grab another one. I'll go get it. Meet me at the checkout?"

"Sure."

He turns around and walks to the other end of the store. I head up to the checkouts. There's only one open, I start loading the stuff onto the conveyer belt.

"Back." Nick pants. I almost laugh, it's obvious he's run all the way up to the front.

"Easy there, cowboy." I pat him on the back. He deposits a carton of juice onto the belt and pulls out his wallet.

The checkout girl looks up and smiles at him.

"Hi Nicky. How are ya?"

I look down at her nametag. Sherry.

"Hey Sher, I'm pretty good, what about you?" He smiles back.

"Oh, I'm good."

He smacks his hand to his forehead. "Sorry, Sher. I should introduce miss Sidle here. Sherry, this is Sara, Sara, this is Sherry. Sara and I work together." I notice he blushes a little as he says it. Sherry notices too.

"S'ok Nicky, I won't make fun of you for dating at the office." She turns to me and winks. "It's Sara right? Well, watch out for Nicky here. He's pretty slick, or at least-" She lowers her voice, "he thinks he is." She gives me a little smirk.

I can't help but laugh. Poor Nick.

Sherry looks up again.

"That'll be $12.48 please."

Nick hands her a $20.00 bill. She puts it in the till and expertly makes his change.

"See you later, Nicky. You too, Sara." She smiles. "Have fun, you two." She adds knowingly. I can feel myself turning red.

Nick carries the bags into the parking lot and into his car.

"Okay, let's head on over to my place. You know the way, right?" He gestures with his arm.

"Of course I do, I've been over before. We all have. I'll be right there." I walk a few steps backward, waving to him. Then I turn and jog to my car.

I pull out my keys and open the door. The car is warm, and I feel goosebumps rising on my arms. I turn the key in the ignition and hear the radio start up again. I look across the parking lot, Nick's already gone. I see his car heading down the road. I put my foot to the pedal and drive out. I remember his street name. It's pretty easy to find. His car's in the driveway. I get out, lock the car, and walk up to the door. I can see a light on. I knock and only have to wait a minute before he opens it.

"Hey Sara. Come on in, I've got everything ready."

All of a sudden he seems to fumble a thought.

"Sorry, let me take your coat. I'll hang it up in the other room."

I pull off my coat and turn the sleeves the right way out. I hand it over and Nick jogs off to hang it up.

I look around, his living room is nice. I've always liked it. The dark colours are so warm and welcoming.

All of a sudden, Nick pops his head around a corner.

"Come on in here, Sar'. I've got it all set up in here."

I follow him and find myself in a nice big kitchen. I see all our purchases on the counter, plus a block of cheese and a tub of butter.

"Okay, I got everything here, ready to start?"

"Yeah, okay. What do you want to make first?"

He turns around and looks thoughtfully at the selection of food.

"How about the french toast? That's pretty easy to do."

"Alright."

He reaches into a cupboard and pulls out a frying pan.

"Sara? Can you grab the spatula from that drawer?"

I walk over and point to a drawer.

"No, not that one, two drawers over, the one next to the dishwasher." I open a drawer and see a selection of cooking utensils. "Yeah, that's it."

I pull out a spatula and bring it over to him. He walks over to another drawer and brings out a knife and fork.

"Okay, Sara. You wanna beat the eggs? I'm no good at doing that, so I'll butter the toast. Let me know when you need a peice."

I grab a bowl from his counter, I pick up the carton of eggs and pull six of them out. I break them into the bowl one by one. I sneak a glance at Nick, he's chipping away at the butter, it's obviously too hard for him to spread. I can't help but smile.

I try to make it look like I know what I'm doing but the truth is, the only time I ever cook is when I'm having guests, and that's not very often. Luckily eggs aren't so hard, it's a good thing I'm not totally incompetant. I pick up the fork and start beating the eggs. It goes quickly.

"Nick? I'm ready for some toast now. Can you start the stove up?"

He leans over and turn a couple of knobs. His stove is different from mine, more confusing. He lifts up the frying pan and puts it on a burner.

"There you go, sorry, this thing's a little tempermental. Just melt a little butter in there and it'll be great."

"Thanks Nick. I have to warn you I don't make this very often, so it may not be that great." I smile apologetically.

He waves it off. "It's okay, besides, you think I cook more then once or twice a week? Don't worry."

I purse my lips and hope that this will work out. Nick slides a plate of toast across the counter, I take a peice and dip it in the egg. Then I put some butter into the pan. It starts to melt, slowly but surely. I let the extra egg drip off the bread and put it in the frying pan. It sizzles a bit. I pick up the spatula and wait while it cooks. Nick is looking over my shoulder.

"See, Sara? It's looking pretty good."

I turn for a second and smile at him, "thanks Nicky."

I turn back to the stove and lift the edge of the toast, it's looking pretty brown, so I turn it over. Shit. It's a little burned, but it's only the first peice. I let it cook for a minute or two, before transferring it to a plate that Nick provides.

"Good job Sar'."

"Thanks."

I dip another peice of bread and fry it, it only takes a minute this time. After two more, I'm getting the hang of it.

"Can I try?" Nick asks.

"Sure. Here, take this." I hand over the spatula. "You know what to do?"

"Yeah, I've done it a couple of times. These might not be as good as yours, but I'm sure they won't taste _that _bad." He gives me a little smirk. I love that smirk.

He dips the bread and drops it into the pan. I walk over to the fridge and grab a glass of juice.

"All done here."

He turns around with a plate stacked high with the fresh toast. It smells amazing.

"So, Sara, you wanna make those omelettes? Or do you think this is enough? Sorry, I made more then I thought I would."

"I think this is plenty. We can always have my omelettes another day. That looks great though."

"Okay, Sar'. Um, let's get a couple of plates, you know where they are right? I'll grab knives and forks."

He passes me the plate and I carry it to the table. I walk back into the kitchen and open a cupboard. I grab two plates and shut it again. Nick turns to me, holding a pair of knives and forks.

"Do you want some syrup, or sugar?"

"Sure, that's be great."

"I'll grab em."

"Okay."

I walk back and put the plates on the table, a minute later Nick emerges from the kitchen with a dish full of sugar and a bottle of syrup, along with the cutlery. He hands me a knife and fork, then puts the toppings on the table. We both pull out chairs and sit.

"Okay, dig in Sar'."

I help myself to two peices of toast, I'm starving. Nick grabs three. But then again, he always eats a lot. I grab to syrup and pour a little bit on top. I cut a peice and bite into it. Heaven.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM."

Nick bursts out laughing.

"Whoa there, Sara. Do I need to worry over here?"

"No, sorry. These are really good. We did a good job."

Nick carves out a bite and sticks it into his mouth. "Mm, well I'll have to agree."

I take the spoon of sugar and sprinkle a _tiny_ bit on top. It's a bit rich for breakfast, but oh well. We both eat, carving out huge bites, we must look like neanderthals, but for once I don't care.

"Well, I'm done. Can I take your dishes?" Nick stands up and puts his hands on his stomach.

"Sure, thanks." I hand him my plate and start clearing the table.

Nick gets up and walks to the kitchen, carrying the dishes with him. I follow him. He opens the dishwasher and starts loading it. I help him out. I finish loading it and close the door. 

"Nicky? How do you turn this thing on? I don't want to break it."

Nick appears again, "here you go. This thing is a little confusing. I got it." He flips a switch and hits a couple of buttons. the dishwasher hums to life.

"Okay Sar'. Well, anything else you wanna do? I've got some movies, or maybe we could go out to see one." He smiles.

"Um, actually Nick, I'm kind of tired. I need to go home and have a sleep." I really wish I could hang around, but after a long shift, I need to take a break.

His smile fades a little. "Oh. Okay then. Well, maybe we can do it another day. What about tommorow?"

"Tommorow sounds okay."

"Well, then Ms. Sidle, let me walk you to the door, I'll get your coat."

He walks off and returns a minute later.

"Thanks" I say, slipping on my coat. "Well, I'll see you tommorow."

We walk together to the door. He opens the door for me.

"Thanks." I say again.

He smiles, I love his smiles. "No problem, Sara. I had a really good time."

I feel like a teenager on a first date. I thought it was supposed to be less awkward when you were friends first.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow." He says.

I lean up and give him a hug, he's still gripping me tightly. I could get used to this.

I pull back a little bit, then I give him a peck on the cheek. His cheek is hot. He's blushing. I let go. We just stand there, staring at eachother. Forget when I asked Grissom out. This takes the cake as the most awkward moment of my life.

After a few long moments, I have to do it. I grab him by the shirt-collar, pull him toward me and kiss him. Not a long kiss, I'm not like that. But I want him to know how I feel. After a few seconds, I let go, smile, and turn to go to my car. He doesn't follow me. As I pull out, I can see him, still standing by the door. He looks shocked. It feels good. And as I drive away, I can't help but wonder what tommorow will bring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well, that was a lot longer then I thought it would be. Hopefully it doesn't entirely suck. Next chap coming soon, promise!

**That little blueish-purpleish button is calling to you! Please review, it won't take long, and I'll love you forever. Which is a total plus.**


	3. Sunshine?

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING.

**A/N: **Well, this is chapter 3. Thanks to lapetesilente and Starsa for helping me with my writers block. Read and Review, pleeease...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up smiling, again. It's something I haven't done in a long time. I honestly can't remember the last time I felt this way. Not even in high school. Not that I dated much then either. Guys... Men, have never been interested in me. Not that I ever minded. Not really. I was always too obsessed with my work. But lately that's changed, just a little. I've started to really, really notice Nick. For about the past week we've made leaps and bounds in our relationship. It's new to me to have someone so interested in me. I'm smiling more then ever, and people are noticing. The other day Catherine told me I was glowing. No one had ever told me that before.

Nick has even been acting a little more forward to me at work. Not much, and I'm sure that no one else has noticed, but to me, it means something. The other day, he put his arm around my waist when we were heading out on assignment. It wasn't a big, gallant gesture, but it felt nice. Different.

I lie in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I normally get up right away, but I feel like I can afford to be a little late for once. After all, I've been working here for ages. After about twenty minutes, I pull myself out of bed. My pajama pants are all bunched around my knees, I hate when that happens. I lean back and check the time, I have an hour to get to work. I'll probably still make it on time. I stand up and kick off my pajama pants. I walk over ot the closet and start pulling out clothes for work. Lately I've been putting a lot more thought into what I wear. I feel like Catherine some days. I pick through every scrap of fabric I own, eventually deciding on a pair of dark jeans with gold stiching and an orange tank top. I run a brush through my hair and sprinkle some baby powder on my roots. I hate having to wash it every day, since straightening it is such a pain, and the powder keeps it looking clean. A little trick I picked up in university when I used to stay up all night working on a paper.

I walk over to my mirror to check myself out, I like it. The jeans make my legs look longer. It helps that I'm tall already. Overall, I'd say I look pretty good. I turn around a few times and then head into my kitchen for a quick snack before work. As I pass the living room, I see a red number "2" flashing on my phone. I hit the button and hear the recorded voice, "you have two new messages. To listen to your messages, press one, to.." I press the one.

"Hey Sara." It's Nick. Wonder what he's calling about. "I just thought I'd call to say I'm uh.. Thinking... About you. Um... I wanted to let you know that... Um... heh... I was wondering if you..." BEEEEEEEP. The machine cuts him off. Ha. Nick never gets nervous. It was kind of cute to hear him sputtering over his words like that. The next message starts playing.

"Er... Hi Sara... I kind of forgot to.. um... Tell you who it was... It's Nick... Sorry about that. Um.. yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go out... Or something... Yeah... So maybe after..." BEEEEEEEP. I can't help but laugh a little. He's so funny when he's nervous. I hit the save button. You never know when I might need a pick-me-up.

I check the clock again, 25 minutes until shift starts. Okay, I might be late. I walk into my kitchen and open the fridge. I haven't done any real shopping in a while, so there's not much there. There's a block of mozzarella cheese and a slightly shrivelled zuchinni. I turn around a little and see a loaf of bread, I can make a grilled cheese and zuchinni sandwich. My own brand of comfort food. I quickly turn on the grill. I go back to the fridge and pull out the food. I start slicing the cheese and cutting the zuchinni. I pull out two peices of bread and lightly butter them. I pile it all onto the bread and put it on a baking sheet. I shove it all in the oven and wait for the timer to ding. I keep checking the clock, I don't want to be very late, if I can help it.

I stand there tapping my foot while the sandwich cooks. The timer dings, so I pull out the tray, it's piping hot and looks delicious. I realise I don't have much time. I pack it into a container and grab my coat. I head outside, lock my door, and head downstiars to my car. The drive to work is alwas boring, but today my stomach has butterflies in it. Just a little flutter, but I can feel it all the same. I pull into the parking lot. It's empty of people, just a few cars. The usuals.

I head on inside. There are a few people milling around, but it looks like it's gonna be a slow night. I walk into the break room. Everyone's sitting around the table. Grissom's standing up, handing out assignments.

"Nice of you to join us, Sara." He gives me a quick nod.

"Sorry." I say. I pull my sandwich out of my bag. Nick gestures to the chair next to him. I walk over and sit down. Nick smiles. I can feel a flush creeping into my cheeks. I take a bite of my sandwich. It's hot. I keep eating, I'm hungry. Ravenous, really.

"Sara?" Grissom's voice interrupts my concentration.

"Mmm hmm?" I reply, my mouth full of sandwich. I shove the rest into the container again.

"We're in for a slow night tonight. So there's not much for you to do. You and Nick have some paperwork from your last case to finish, am I right?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Erm.. Yeah...Yes, we do. So we've got the time to do that tonight then?" I'm delighted to have the chance to finish that paperwork. It's been piling up on us all week. Besides, if we get it all done, we can probably take a long break.

"Yes. You and Nick can go and get that done. There's some more that's just come in, so you two have your work cut out for you. Go." He waves us out.

Nick shoots me a thankful look and stands up. He pushes his chair in and leans against it. I stand to face him.

"Are you ready to go do some real work, cowboy?"

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Are _you_ ready to go do some real work, Sara?

I shoot him a look that says "don't push your luck." He understands.

We walk out and head to Grissom's office. The pile of papers is already sitting on his desk, ready for us. It's bigger then it was yesterday. Nick picks it up, I grab a pen.

He turns to me.

"Break room?"

I nod.

"Break room."

I grab the pile of papers and start out the door. On the way out, his hand holds me back.

"Let me take those."

He pulls the pile out of my hands before I have a chance to respond. A few of them slip to the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that Sara."

I bend over and grab the stray paper. We keep walking to the break room. Everyone's gone when we get there. A pot of Greg's special coffee is puttering away. I pull out a chair and sit down. Nick drops the papers onto the table. He pulls a chair and sits next to me.

"You split and I choose?"

"What?" Sometimes he doesn't make any sense.

"Split the pile. You split the pile, I choose the one I want."

"Alright cowboy." I split the pile in half.

Nick grabs a pile and we start to work. The paperwork is long, and tedious. It's without question my least favourite part of the job. The work is boring, punctuated by occaisional bursts of Greg, making sure we aren't drinking his coffee. Or checking up on us... I'm not quite sure which. After the fifth time, it's getting a little old. I give him a smirk and a jerky little wave, he turns dark red, gives a quick nod and runs out. He doesn't come back.

After four hours, the paperwork is done. It took longer then usual. We head to Grissom's office. I knock on the door.

Grissom opens the door. He has waffle face. "Sara? What do you want?" He says thickly.

Nick can barely contain his laughter.

"Grissom?" I say incredulously, "were you _sleeping _on the job?"

"I must have dozed off. What do you want?"

"Nothing... Nothing, it's just... You were _sleeping..._ Anyway, we were done with the paperwork and are going on our break. We've got our cell phones and pagers, so call us if you need us."

Grissom nods his approval and shuts the door. Nick and I head to the parking lot. 

"Coffee?"

He nods.

"Coffee, I'll drive."

He drives us to a Starbucks about fifteen minutes away.

I get out of the car and head inside. Nick follows me. He has his wallet in hand.

I look behind the counter, two teenage employees... Making out. Lovely.

Nick leans over and snaps his fingers.

"Hey! Hey! You two!"

The two kids spring apart.

"Sorry sir. What can I get you?"

Nick scowls and puts his hands on his hips.

"Nothing til you wash your hands. Get on it."

He turns to me.

"Sorry, I just don't want them to contaminate our drinks. What do you want?"

I'm about to answer when the kids come back from cleaning up, red-faced and staring at their shoes.

The girl looks to me.

"What can I get you, Miss?"

"Venti cappucino half skim half whole milk two shots of espresso extra foam whipped cream chocolate shavings but hold the cinammon please." I say without pausing for breath. When you come here as often as I do, your orders get pretty complicated.

Nick's mouth drops open and he turns to stare at me. 

"I'll just get a large latte, thanks."

The girl punches in our orders, I pull out my wallet to pay for mine, but Nick stops me.

"No way Sara. You don't pay when I'm here."

I fumble with my wallet, but I oblige and put it away.

Our orders arrive at the pickup counter, we grab them and head to a table in the corner with two big armchairs.

When we sit down, Nick cocks his head and opens his mouth.

"That was... Some coffee order... I didn't know you were into those things."

"As I've said many times, the things you don't know about me could fill several thick books."

He smirks at me.

"Alright then. Fair is fair. I need to learn some of those things. Lighten my books up a little, you know?"

I roll my eyes.

"What are you talking about, Nicky?"

He pulls his wallet out and grabs a quarter.

"Old date game.We flip a coin and..."

I cut him off.

"Wait, this is a date?"

"I was hoping it was..." Nick looks like he's trying to be nonchalant. It's not working. His eyes betray the nervousness.

"Okay."

"Really?" His eyes widen.

"Yes. Really. I mean, Nicky, in case our last 'date' was any indication, you can be pretty certain that I like dating you." I give him a winning smile.

"Thanks." He seems to soften a little.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" I feel a little bad for interrupting him earlier.

"Oh... Yeah! That game thing. It's just something my friends and I used to do when we wanted to get to know a pretty girl."

"Nick, flattery will get you nowhere." I raise one eyebrow, challenging him to respond.

"Who said I was flattering you? I said we _used _to play it to get to know pretty girls."

"So I'm not pretty?"

Nick blanches.

"Kidding!"

He smiles a little, clearly, he's glad I didn't take it badly.

I take a sip of my drink.

"So Nicky, we keep getting off topic here. This game of yours, I'm curious. How do we play?"

He pulls his wallet out.

"Well, we agree on a question, then we flip a coin. One of us is heads, one is tails. Whoever's side the coin lands on has to answer. It's a good way to pass the time until the food comes, and it can be a good way to get to know a person."

I have to think for a minute. This could be good or bad. But then again, I'm sure Nick's not going to ask anything creepy, he's a nice guy.

"Alright cowboy. Flip that coin."

He pulls out a quarter.

"So. We need a question. Why don't we start with the easy stuff. Middle names?"

"Fair enough." Nothing too embarassing there.

"So, you can be heads, I'll be tails, fair?"

"Just flip it."

He sets the coin and sends it spiralling into the air. He catches it.

"Heads. So, what's your middle name, Sidle?"

"It's Faith." I see the look on his face. "You were expecting something else?"

"Well. Yeah, actually. I thought it would be like, Sunshine or something."

"Well you thought wrong. You gonna tell me yours?"

"Not how the game works. Next question. You answered so you get to pick the next one."

"Okay... Hmm. What about... Do you prefer boxers or briefs?"

"Kind of hard for you to answer that if it lands on heads."

"Every girl has a preference."

He shakes his head, like he's trying not te hear me.

"Okay. Fine."

He flips the coin.

"Heads."

He drops the coin, it rolls across the table and into my lap. I pick it up. I turn it over.

"Hey! This coin has heads on both sides!"

Nick smiles sheepishly.

"What can I say, you're more interesting then me."

I throw the coin back at him, gently of course.

"Well then, by default, you have to answer, and from now on, we're using _my _coin."

He looks a little embarassed. But in the end he realises he's been beaten.

"Alright. But just because it's you asking. This doesn't go back to the lab, okay?"

"Sure. So Nicky. Boxers or briefs?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I know it's shorter then usual, but it took me ages! Don't worry, the next chap will get into some fun territory. Promise.

**Please review. That little blue button is calling to you!**

**The more reviews I get, the more personal the next chapter will be:)**

**It will only take a second, and you'll totally be my favourite**

**which, like always, is a total plus.**


	4. Twisted Panties

**DISCLAIMER: **I own NOTHING

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffy last time, but I'm having too much fun:P

thanks to heartagram69 for helping me with my writers block. I hate writers block. It's a bitch. Just like Sofia. (oops, did that

slip out?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Nicky. Boxers or breifs?" I repeat.

Nick gives me a look.

"Boxers."

He blushes and takes a sip of his coffee. A sip turns into a gulp. He stares into his mug.

I know it's mean, but I feel the need to bug him a little.

"May I ask the reason?"

He gives me another look.

"They're more... comfortable."

"Comfortable how?" I cock my head and raise my eyebrows.

"Don't make me say it, Sidle." He slumps a little in his chair.

"Sorry cowboy. I just couldn't resist. Next question."

I open my wallet and pull out a quarter, I drop it on the table.

"And this one has both heads and tails." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Flip it, Nicky."

"We don't have a question."

That stops me in my tracks.

"Well, since you answered, don't you, logically, get to decide the next question?"

"I do. So the next question will be, hmmm... Bra size. Just to, you know," he gives me a smirk, "get back at you for that last one."

"That's a little hard for you to answer if the coin lands on tails."

He winks.

"Every guy has a preference."

I reach across the table and smack him on the arm.

"No way. I'm not answering that. And I don't care to hear your preference."

"Come on, Sara. Fair is fair."

"Not when it's asking me my bra size it isn't. New question."

He realises I'm not playing around. He gulps audibly.

"You know, Sara. I wasn't serious. I didn't actually want to know your..."

"Forget it. New question." I try to keep my face serious, he's cute when he thinks I'm mad.

He thinks for a minute.

"You know what? Let's just scrap the coin thing. We'll both answer. Fair?"

"Okay."

He smiles.

"So, my turn. What side of the bed do you sleep on?"

I roll my eyes. It's kind of a cheesy question.

"Left, what about you?"

He gives a little laugh.

"Well, I sleep on the right side. So I guess that means we won't have to fight over it."

He winks. I can't help but stare, Nick's being unusually bold.

"That's too bad" I say with a wink, "you know how much I like fighting."

"Now come on, Sar'. No one knows that better then me."

His accent is getting stronger, next thing I know he'll be calling me "Darlin".

"So darlin', I do believe it's your turn."

"I do belive it is, cowboy."

"I do believe that you need to ask me a question."

I let out a giggle. It's so unlike me that I clap my hand over my mouth. I give myself a moment to regain composure, before I open my mouth again.

"I do believe I do. Okay... Hmm. First kiss. How old were you, who was it with, good, bad? Etcetera."

He leans back in his chair, shuts his eyes, and smiles.

"I was about 13. It was with my girlfriend, Missy Whitman. Blonde, Blue eyes..."

I cute him off.

"Come on, Nick, speed it along."

He sits back up and smirks at me.

"Gettin' a little jealous, miss Sidle?"

"In your dreams. Come on."

He cocks his head.

"Like I said, Missy Whitman, man, she was hot. Anyway... We were at the ice cream store, and I bought her a sundae. I jus teaned across the table and did it. I'd say I was pretty damn good. We went out for more then a year, so I guess she must have liked me. Your turn."

I smile back at him.

"Well. I was a little older then you, but that shouldn't be a surprise." I wink at him. "I was 15, it was with this guy, his name was Nick, actually. Nick Smythe. It was at a party, and we were watching a movie. He put his arm around me and after, like, half and hour, I just kissed him."

NIck smiles.

"Well, Sara. I knew you were forward, but wow."

"Why would this surprise you? I kissed you, didn't I?"

"Touche"

I laugh.

"Nick... French with a Texan accent? No."

"Alright, alright. My turn, What about... Your dream job when you were a kid?"

He smiles again. He takes a huge gulp of his coffee.

"Well, " I say, "when I was a little girl, I always wanted to be an actress. I don't know why. I mean, I did school plays and things,but I was never very good. Not good enough to make it, anyway, besides, I always liked science more. What about you?"

He opens his mouth, then pauses.

"Why didn't you go for it? I bet you were great."

I try to think of a way to explain it.

"Family stuff... Got in the way."

He sees my face, I guess I don't look too happy, I mean, who can blame me? I suppose he knows he should stop asking about it.

"Okay. Sorry."

I blink my eyes a few times and give him a little smile.

"So, what's your answer? Don't think you're gonna get away that easily."

I try to muster up a big smile.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry bout that. Well, you promise you aren't gonna laugh?"

"Just tell me."

"Don't get your panties in a twist..."

"I won't, that's your job."

"I always wanted to be a... What did you just say?"

I smile.

"Never you mind, Nicky."

"But you said..." He shakes his head. "Anyway. When I was younger I wanted to be a fireman. I know it's real cliche, but when I was a teenager I had that whole fantasy about, you know, being the big hero, getting called to the scene and saving the pretty girl."

I cock my head and smile.

"But you don't get to save the pretty girl in this line of work."

"No. That I don't. I changed my mind. We all change courses once in a while."

He takes a long gulp of his coffee. I realise I've barely had any of mine, I take another sip. It's getting cold. I take a long gulp. I hate cold coffee.

"Your turn Sar'. Ask away."

"Hmm.. What to ask about Nick Stokes? What don't I know?" This is harder then I thought. "Okay, I've got one, it's a little boring, but here goes. What's the farthest place from here you've ever been?"

He looks a little confused.

"Here being...?"

"The United States."

He nods and takes a gulp of coffee.

"Well, I'm not much of a world traveller, but I'd say the farthest I've been is to an aircraft carrier out on the Atlantic ocean."

"When did you do that?"

"I had an uncle in the navy. I was 15 and got special permisson. What about you?"

I smile. I remember that trip. It was one of the best times in my life.

"When I was 17 my fost... My mom... Got me a trip to Sweden as a graduation present. I spent a month there. It was really amazing. It's a beautiful country.

"I bet it's nice there. Maybe we could again."

"We?"

"You loved it there, and I want to go. So, I believe it's my turn to ask you, am I right?"

I take a sip of my coffee, it's colder. I gulp the rest of it down.

"Yes. Ask away."

He looks pensive for a second.

"Okay, this one's a little weird, but if you could be an ice-cream flavour, what would you be?"

I burst out laughing.

"WHAT?"

He smiles.

"Think, come on. Be creative, Sar'."

I sit back in my chair, I'll show him creative.

"Okay, I think I'd be rocky road."

He furrows his brow.

"Why would that be?"

"Well, my life has been anything but smooth, ergo, rocky road."

I cock my head and stare back at him.

"What about you?"

"Chunky Monkey."

It's my turn to look confused.

"And that would be because...?"

He shrugs.

"I like it. Besides, the name is funny."

"Very creative, Nicky."

"Hey, I only told _you_ to be creative."

I roll my eyes at him. He responds by taking a gulp of his coffee. He finishes it, and then proceeds to toss the cup toward the garbage can. He misses.

"I'll let the lovebirds get that." He says with a wink.

"So, my turn, right? Okay, so, if you _had_ to choose, would you rather be blind, or deaf?"

"Wow, Sara. That's a hard one. Hmmm. Well, I guess If I _had _to choose... Deaf."

"Why is that?"

He thinks for a second. "I'd still be able to see my friends' faces, I'd be able to see my kids and grandkids someday, I's be able to see my neices and nephews, my mom and dad, my siblings. And besides, I could probably get hearing aids. I'd want to be able to work, to be able to analyze the evidence. I'd also want to be able to read, to watch TV."

He pauses. I can sense that he put a lot of thought into his answer. He finally speaks again.

"So... What about you?"

I purse my lips.

"I'm the exact opposite. I don't know, I'd rather be blind. I'd want to be able to judge people based on what's inside, not appearances." I realise how that sounded. I quickly backtrack. "Not that I'm saying you're shallow, but I've been burned by a lot of people," Hank and Grissom, I think to myself. " because I ignored what was inside."

Nick and I sit in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other. After a few minutes, he clears his throat and looks at his watch.

"We'd better be getting back to the lab, can I get you another drink before we go?"

I smile.

"I'd like that. But are you sure I can't pay? I have enough money."

"No, no. I'll pay for you, darlin."

I turn to look at the counter, the two kids are cleaning up. I smile at Nick.

"Thanks, Nicky." I lean up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He returns the kiss. His lips are warm, it feels great.

I head up to the counter and place my order again. Nick does the same. We get our drinks and head back to the car.

When I sit down, I take a sip of my hot coffee. This is much better then the cold stuff. I get a funny feeling in my stomach, I turn to Nick, he's staring at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just..." He pauses, with a strange smile on his face. "Thinking about that last question you asked. You surprised me."

I smile and bite my lip.

"I like that you let me surprise you."

"It's not just that. It made me realise how much I love looking at you. Your smile, your eyes, even your hands, you're just so beautiful, and you surpise me every day, because it's like... You get more beautiful every day. But it's not just the way you look, you have this... This, amazing heart, you see people for who they are meant to be. That surprises me."

I can feel my mouth drop open a little. I try to speak.

"I like that you let me surprise you."

Nick looks at me for a second.

"Me too."

He leans in, and for the first time, he kisses me. It's one of the best kisses I've ever had. It's like we're one form, we seem to know each other's next move. After a minute or so, he pulls back.

"So... What say we continue the, er, game, after work?"

I smile.

"I'd love to."

And with that, we drive off, back to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! **

**It's time to hit that little blueish-purpleish button and drop me a line!**

**It'll only take you a second, and I'll love you lots**

**like, friend love, unless you're a hot guy, then we'll talk. **

**But for now, that little button is caaaaaalling to you!**

**Answer the caaaall!**


End file.
